


Art inspired by Made to be broken

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Central Park, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Made To Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582199) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15022210122243999.jpg)

In this story, Erik discovers that he is attracted to Charles while, at the origin, he is not attracted to men. This scene takes place in Charles’s apartement that has a superb view on Central Park…but Erik doesn’t mind the view !

I had trouble integrating the reflection of Central Park behind the two heroes. Yes, because it is a reflection !! In fact the two lovers kiss before the window so logically we should not see the view from this point of view there ... so I just did this as if you were watching this scene from the outside and the park saw itself reflected in the glass. It's not a great success ... I know ... I will work on this !


End file.
